Sealed with a Kiss
by Cumberbatch Critter
Summary: Secrets, they can be the undoing of anybody. Deviousness, however, can stall that final moment if only for a little bit.


**Sealed with a Kiss**

**I'm pretty much taking _The Importance of Being Earnest_ and demoralizing it further. Well, don't blame me. We found some interesting footnotes in our books when we read them for school, and thus...**

**Contains: Yaoi and noncon (although not enough to make the story an M)**

* * *

><p>"Goodness, Algy! I wish you would just give it back!"<p>

Following Algernon around the flat was proving to be utterlessly tiresome, and rather disconcerting on top of it. It was hardly Algernon's place to read his cigarrette case! It was a very private matter! He himself did not go ravaging through his friend's drawers when he visited! He was very careful of what he did, in fact, trying to stay out of other's business.

"You need simply to explain to me, who is Cecily? And this Uncle Jack character, he seems a rather suspicious fellow."

"I've told you, _I _am Jack!" He kneeled upon the couch, the cushions giving only the slightest bit under his knees. Algernon was leaning with his back against the couch, seeming to be scratching at the inscription in the case. "Algy!" he demanded, throwing his arms around his friend. He was banking that he could gain the upper hand and wrestle the thing from Algernon's greedy fingers. What he didn't bank on, was Algernon losing his balance and toppling backwards over the back of the couch. Jack was suddenly subjected to all one hundred-sixty pounds of his friend falling on top of him.

"Algernon! I can't breathe!"

"Oh, well, that's rather rude..." came the unflustered response, and Jack found that he could once again sit up. Extremely annoyed and unhappy, he straightened his tie and glared towards the other. Algernon had already situated himself on the couch, and was now reaching for the plate of cucumber sandwiches on the table. Jack slapped his hand away, making a swipe for the other hand that was still clutching the case.

"I've explained to you the predictament and have had you fallen on me, now I think it is highly time to give me back my cigarrette case!"

"I didn't fall of my own accord," Algernon replied, holding the case out of Jack's reach.

Sometimes, Jack wondered how he could be friends with such an irritating man as Algernon. They were bickering nearly everytime that they met; of course, it was nothing serious. He enjoyed Algernon's company, and thought it was true if reversed as well, but sometimes he pondered where he had found his patience.

He lunged for Algernon's hand again, but the latter scampered away from the couch just as quickly. Jack was on his feet and following.

"You are no one but Earnest, my delightful friend. You had always said so yourself. Even your card says so. Unless, of course, you are a Bunbury. I had suspected, naturally, upon finding this case, but sometimes I find you so rather dull, I didn't know if you could pull it off."

"What is a Bunbury? I have no idea what you're talking about, and frankly, I haven't the time to ponder it. I'm expected at-" He'd made another grab for his possession, when Algernon shifted, caught Jack's wrist and pushed his back against the wall. Jack suddenly found himself pinned against that wall, with Algernon once again invading his personal territory.

"A Bunbury is an invention to gain a person a more pleasurable time. For instance, I have a poor invalid friend named Bunbury. If I want to not dine with family, I need to only say that Bunbury is ill and I will have an acceptable pass. You seem to have a man named Jack, for whom "little Cecily" does send her "most fondest love". You had said it yourself: pleasure, my dear Earnest, pleasure is the one thing that makes the world go around."

With no further hesitation, Jack suddenly found himself being kissed. It was all kind of terrorizing; Algernon, kissing him! Why, the impropriety! Algernon, whom he'd known for too long, kissing him! He was too shocked to make a move but finally got his wits about him, making to push the man away. Algernon was already pulling back, though, a sly smile curving his devious lips.

"So, our Bunburyism? Our little secret, right? Sealed with a kiss on thy lips, "Earnest"."

Algernon slipped the case into Jack's hands before walking absently back to the plate of cucumber sandwiches. Jack could only stare after him, frowning in disbelief.

"Earnest, my relatives will be here quite soon! Must you be a wallflower? Go, go!" Algernon waved his hand impatiently, and Jack found himself once again wondering why he ever put up with this man in the first place.


End file.
